Percy's Betrayal
by indiehart
Summary: A rewrite of my previous work, "Percy Jackson's a Girl?". Percy is a sixteen year-old girl when she ventures off to find the lightening bolt. Luke is drawn to Percy, and swears to protect her. Percy and Luke slowly develop a romance. However, life isn't easy when you're fighting against the one you love. The question remains: will Percy follow Luke in his path with Kronos?
1. Chapter 1: Camp

Chapter One: Camp

Today my school had a field trip to the Metropolitan of Art. In New York City, museums where a dime a dozen. It was as if the school thought taking a group of troubled teens to an art museum would change our lives and we would no longer be an "issue to society". I don't know what Mr. Brunner expected. He was a passionate teacher, but his efforts were often lost on us. I tried my best to pay attention. I didn't want him to feel like a complete waste. He would often stray from curriculum and focus on the Greek gods and goddesses. The man was borderline obsessed. Who was I to judge? I too had an above average interest in them. Often I found myself thinking about the gods and what they were truly like. Through my romance I learned a lot. Morphie taught me as much as he could. My curiosity had no premium, I would never learn enough to be satisfied. Grover and I were walking up the steps when I began to feel uneasy.

My stomach clenched, my veins filled with adrenaline, and Morphie's voice filled my head. _You're okay Beauty. Be on the lookout, there is a change in front of you. _

We walked into the museum and Mr. Brunner our instructor was already waiting for us. Naturally, Grover and I were late. Despite taking the bus the school had commissioned. We spent too long goofing off in the gift shop apart from out group, and we had fallen behind. Mrs. Dodds, our chaperone, was glaring at me. Well, it was her normal wrenched facial expression, but still it left me with a shiver down my spine. Mr. Brunner led us to three large god statues that were group together. He began his prepared lecture as Grover and I melted into the group of kids that were half-circled around him.

"These are the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades" He pointed to each of them while speaking. The statues were immense in size. Each god had his own distinct facial features. Zeus's face seemed to be charged for battle, with long wavy hair falling at his shoulders. His arm raised above his head, carrying a lightning bolt. Poseidon had his large brows furrowed, his regal cheek bones did not hold a smile, and his trident was firmly grasped. Hades seemed to be a vision of a rock-star. He looked the most like Zeus out of the three. The god of death simply stood in the middle, arms at his sides with a sorcerer. To me, Hades looked like he was ready to grab a mortal and release them in the Underworld. "Each had the father of Kronos the titan," Brunner continued. This time he pointed to the plaque on an adjacent wall. "Eventually the three brothers, when they grew tired of their father's tyrannical reign, overthrew their father and cut him into pieces. They were not satisfied with that violent action alone. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades put Kronos into the depths of Tartarus. There the titan would never rise and challenge the newly founded Olympus. After many millennia, the gods and goddesses grew tired of Olympus. The gods began to descend into the moral world, and well, what's the term-"

"Hook up?" Grover interrupted

"Thank you, Grover" He chuckled "Now, does anyone know the term for their children?" He paused and looked around the room, not enthused by the lack of knowledge. "Anybody?" Another pause perfected by teaching conferences no doubt. "How about you Ms. Jackson?" He finished, singling me out.

"What, Mr. Brunner?" I asked, taking out my one earbud, strategically hidden behind my massive amounts of hair.

"What is the name of the child born of god and human?" He asked patiently

"A demigod or more commonly half-blood." I responded.

I wasn't a perfect student, or even an okay student, but that could be partially blamed by my dyslexia. I can learn things and retain them, but the information does stay in my head for very long. I love learning, and the struggle of actually learning disheartens me. Most of the time I just give up. Especially since have difficulty studying for long periods of time. The already difficult task of reading a textbook multiplies by having strained eyes.

"Can you name a demigod Ms. Jackson? Here's a hint; you and he have a lot in common." He asked me. This was probably the extent of my knowledge.

"Um, let me think," I looked over at one of the museum's areas for Poseidon. I forced my eyes to compensate for the distance as I squinted to see. The ancient Greek letters began to translate themselves into English. "Triton?" I stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"Correct." With that Mr. Brunner turned away and went on with his speech.

Mrs. Dodds turned to me as I attempted to navigate my way towards the back of the group. She had a bird-like face, and skin that looked like it would become scales soon. The woman really needed moisturizer. Many of the students who had her in class mocked her for her small stature and irregular face. Thankfully, I did not have her English class, and I tried to avoid any interaction with her as frequently as possible.

"Percy Jackson, we need to talk." She said in her shrill voice. I nodded, accepting that punishment would soon follow. Grover looked at me concerned and I waved him off, giving a comforting look. He didn't seem to be comforted as I turned around to look at him before I followed her. I turned off my iPod in the hopes that it wouldn't be confiscated. Mrs. Dodds led me through the Greek gods exhibit into a in-progress exhibit far away. It was a large room, with four white walls, The only thing that occupied the room other than us was a large three tier stand that was probably used for hanging light fixtures and wall pieces.

"Listen if this is for the music I'm really sorry see-" She cut me off and I looked around and she was on top of the huge building structure.

"Where is it? Where is it? Give it to me," Her shrill voice went an octave higher than its regular, and before my eyes she turned into a bat with wings. I was right about the scales, they had a leather appearance to them. She, it, took flight from the top tier and lifted my hips off of the ground with the talons on her feet. They were piercing into my skin, and I could feel blood being drawn."Where is it give it to me!" The bat continued on.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled. The same fear that I felt coming into the museum returned and I was afraid for my life. If this was how I died, I would be pretty mad. Mrs. Dodds would probably drag me to the Underworld herself if I didn't give her what she wanted.

Grover must have heard my voice, because he came running in as fast as his screwed up legs would let him. Morphie had told me that Grover was my protector, but I didn't let him know I knew. I regretted all the trouble he had pulled me out of. I could lose my temper from time to time and get into sticky situations. Right now had to be placed number one.

"Put her down or I swear I'll tear you to pieces," Mr. Brunner's voice roared. I didn't know what threat he posed from his wheelchair, I didn't even see him come in with Grover, but Mrs. Dodds snarled at him and flew away. I fell into Grover's bony arms, feeling stunned. I was sure to have bruises and scratches that needed treatment later. He didn't seem phased by this. It didn't make sense to me due to the fact that Grover was always anxious about my safety. Brunner turned to my protector as soon as I was on my feet and spoke quickly "She has to go to Camp there is no other place in Olympus or the Underworld that is safe for her."

Grover nodded gravely, understanding his task.

"Percy, take this pen only use it in the most desperate of situations, it can be deadly." Brunner said, handing me a pen that looked like a regular ball point.

I thought he had gone mad after seeing Mrs. Dodd's transfigured form. "This is a pen." I held the pen up for my favorite teacher to see. He didn't dismissed my doubt instantly without further explanation."This is a pen." I repeated and Grover pulled me out of the room as I was saying "Dude, this is a pen!"

I didn't know what camp he was speaking of, but it seemed to be a safe place. He took my arm and pulled me through the museum, throwing expletives as he attempted to find the nearest train station to get us back to the shady apartment I live in with my mom and Gabe. I would try to talk, but it only increased Grover's speed.

"Perc, I need you to not look at anyone." Grover suddenly said as I was searching the crowd for a familiar face, seeking asylum. "Hey!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face to pull me out of my focus. "Okay, this is how it's gonna be Perc. We're taking you to your mom so that she can take us to the Camp." He pulled me in and out of the crowd.

If he meant using our car that barely runs, he's out of his mind with panic. My mom only uses the car for our yearly trip away from Gabe to the seaside. It costs more to store it in this city than the damn thing's worth. Despite my mom's income primarily going to my tuition for schools we can't afford, she insists on keeping the car.

"Hey, what's this camp you keep talking about?" I inquired, hoping to get some form of answer.

"You'll see." Was all he said.

Apparently today is the day I don't get any answers.

)))(((

Grover and I took the A train for over twenty blocks to get to our apartment in Hell's Kitchen. We didn't even live in the nice part of Hell's Kitchen. The apartment was still three blocks east. I though Grover may trip over his crutches at any moment given how quickly we were going. We were both panting once we got to the building, but it didn't stop there. He took the twelve flight climb at a dead sprint.

"Ms. Jackson!" Grover called out and I could see her ironing around the corner of our kitchenette. The apartment smelled like Gabe's cheap beer and desperation. The furniture was all bought second hand because my selfish stepfather wouldn't pitch in towards anything but half of the rent and keeping his beer fridge stocked. We were lucky to find a two bedroom apartment, but it was not luxurious to speak frankly.

"Percy." My Mom's voice was heartbreaking when she came over and hugged me. If anyone else tried to hug me, I would've pushed them away. I hate physical affection. However, you're a sick bastard if you don't hug your mom from time to time.

"Ms. Jackson we have to take Percy to Camp." Gover said urgently. "We need to leave like, now." She nodded, understanding quickly the sudden severity of the situation without needing to know all of the details.

"Just let me go get my coat."

And in his brilliance, Gabe decided to open his disgusting mouth. "Ay, Sally get me a couple of beers." He said, slapping her ass as she walked past him to grab her jacket.

"Go get it yourself, pig." I said in my most threatening tone. "I mean, show some respect that's my mother." I said to his surprise.

"Hey." He said getting up, angering Grover. "This is my house," He grabbed my hair, shoved me against the nearest wall, and got in my face. "and you respect me." He finished.

My mom was in the background and flinched. She had witnessed Gabe and I fight too many times. When I was younger it was easier for him to physically punish me. Now, at age sixteen, I towered over him being 5'6. The sick bastard was tiny and had no muscle. When I finally had enough of his tyrant behavior he received a swift punch and a bloody nose. He relented his abuse a little after that.

"Lets go Percy." Grover and my Mom begged me in union. They both understood my need to show Gabe who was in charge. Today, there wasn't time for it, despite my temper egging me on to finally break his nose and give him something to complain about.

I slid past Gabe giving him my death glare. Quickly, I gathered a few of my belongings. I didn't have much, but I at least wanted my framed picture of my mom and I and a few articles of clothing. Grover stayed with me as my mom was getting the car.

)))(((

Grover was peacefully chomping on soda cans in the backseat. We had been listening to the radio, which alerted severe weather conditions several times. Wind was whipping around the car and it was a downpour with no signs of ending soon. When we no longer had signal for the radio, my mom slowly began the conversation about my father. I had badgered her with questions when I was younger. As I grew older, I realized that he was painful for her to talk about. I had stopped asking.

She informed me that my father is Poseidon. Poseidon. A freaking Greek god. The Storm Bringer, Earth Quaker and Lord of the Sea. I was shocked, and debated the sanity of everything that had happened today. And when my Mom stopped talking, Grover told me what Camp was. He it was a camp for children born of gods, like me. He also said of how he was sent to protect me. I had known the protector bit, but not much else. That's when he stopped leaving a thousand questions spinning in my mind. I kept all of them to myself. My mom started talking about my father after having a break to clear her head. .

"When did he leave?" I asked. She looked at me with confusion "When did he leave us?" I nearly shouted at my poor mother when she didn't respond quickly.

"He left when you started talking. So, at around seven months. Percy, look at me," She said, due to the fact that I had to look away My emotions were running on high. Pain seared through me. I didn't want to burden my mother with any more pain."Leaving you was probably the hardest thing you ever had to do. Percy he loved you." I looked her dead in the eye then, only, to see if she was lying.

If she was lying, it would be the only thing that would save the guilt I would feel now. I cursed my unknown father constantly growing up. I blamed him for the majority of things that went wrong in my life. It was easy to blame him when I didn't know who he was.

"Is it just me or is it raining cows?" Grover asked urgently right before the car flipped over.

"Percy let's move!" He said as soon as the car stopped moving.

"Camp is really close." Grover exclaimed as the three of us took off into a sprint, following home. The scratches Mrs. Dodds inflicted on me burned as they reopened and began bleeding.

We went over a sign that read Camp Half-Blood. It was old and small, easy to conceal from highway travelers. Grover and I ran past the sign, in between two tall trees that created something similar to an entrance, when Mom was pulled back by an invisible force. I continued to try and pull her into safety. Whatever was out there, I didn't want it to touch her.

"C'mon let's go!" I said pulling her arm once more.

"Percy I can't go in I'm not like you!"

As soon as those words hit the air my Mom had lifted up by a ginormous figure. It was crushing her. Her blood curdling screams became imprinted on my memory. I didn't know how to fight something that was significantly larger than me.

"Hey!" I shouted, walking up to the monster. "Put. My. Mother. Down."

I was too late. He had crushed her into a gold-colored shower of shimmer as I stepped out from the border. I looked at Grover in full rage mode, that means my eyes were probably electric green instead of emerald. He was scared beyond unreasonable doubt. There was nothing that could have prepared him for this.

"Click the pen! Click the pen that Mr. Brunner gave you!" He screamed, knowing I would fight this thing.

I clicked it, and it became a full fledged sword to my surprise. Maybe I shouldn't have doubted Brunner so strongly. Grover charged at the thing, only to hit a tree and became unconscious.

_Some protector_ I thought to myself.

The monster charged at me and I rolled out of the way. I swiped at its shin and stunned it. It tripped from the stun, and fell forwards. His horn got stuck in the tree that was right next to me. As adrenaline filled my body, the thing tried to free itself. I began to run towards it. It managed to free itself while I charged. I closed in and cut of its toes off, stunning it again. Losing its balance, the thing fell backwards. It even screeched. Using any strength I had left, I took advantage of it being down and tried to get the lost horn out of the tree.

I had grabbed the horn from its fixed position. It was out of sheer dumb luck. I knew if I went for the throat it would be down long enough to get Grover and I into safety. Its blood reeked. I gagged at the smell, and ran to the head. I was close enough to get to the throat when it started to move. Wasting no time, I lodged the horn into its throat. If I had even been hunting, I probably would've killed this thing more effectively. As I twisted the horn deeper, it screeched, rolled, and I felt a pain like no other in my abdomen.

My mobility was limited. As the thing began to struggle I knew it was my go time. I got to Grover as quickly as I could, with one arm I attempted to carry him. The world began to blur, but I was so close to safety. I knew I would bleed out soon, but even if Grover was over the line and survived, one of us would be safe.

"Help!" I cried as I went through the two timber trees. My vision was almost gone, all I could see was lights and vague shapes. My stomach was gushing at this point. I quickly tried to make my peace with death. My strength had left me. Grover began to feel like he weight more than the mass of the Earth. After taking no more that two steps, I fell.

_We're safe_ I thought to myself. _This can't be real. It's just a bad dream. You'll wake up tomorrow in the apartment, and mom will have a bag of blue candy waiting for you from the shop. You're okay. This isn't real. _

I could see a resemblance of a face over me. Everything was a blur. I knew I couldn't fight him off if he was a threat. I heard a distant call for help, there was suddenly a strong pressure on my wound. I screamed from the pain that the contact caused me.

"What's your name?" The face asked me urgently.

"P-p-percy." I managed after choking on my words.

"Well hello there Percy, welcome to-"

My hearing cut out as reality slipped away from me. All that came was unforgiving darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Luke

I was running along the camp border to shake some energy. My body had been filled with energy the moment it started storming without any lighting. A smug smile had stretched across my face as I imagined the chaos that was occurring in Olympus. Zeus had quite the temper. His rage towards losing his precious lighting bolt had to be immense. It was the first step in Kronos's plan to overthrow the gods, and I was happy to set the plan in action.

On my final lap around the border I noticed a dying minotaur laying practically feet away from the entrance. I began to walk closer. Chiron would have to be informed of this so it could be properly killed. The minotaur seemed to be slowly bleeding out. If it had been killed it would have become dust. I would send one of the kids on patrol after I finished my run, because I didn't want to deal with some irresponsible kid's mess. There hadn't been a large monster this close to camp since Thalia. A stinging sensation crossed my heart as I thought of her. Rather than remind myself of what happened, I pushed the feeling down. The sight of the fallen beast left me to speculate what had happened.

"Help!" I heard a melodic voice cry.

I ran in the direction of the sound, and I found a girl and a satyr lying on the ground side by side. Then, I looked at the girl's face more closely. She was visually striking. She had a healthy olive color, and her face was small with high cheekbones, her wide set eyes were teal, with a dark blue ring around them and long lashes framing them. Her larger button nose complemented her full cheekbones. Her long dark brown hair was wavy, but her small frame was shaking.

_Why is she shaking? _I thought to myself. Then I looked beyond her face, and noticed the wound on her abdomen. Crimson blood began to dry on her white shirt, but bright red blood was still flowing from the wound. Judging from the minotaur, I quickly decided that she tried to kill that thing with little training, and got seriously injured. My left hand went under her head, feeling the softness of the hair incidentally, whereas my right went directly to the wound and applied heavy pressure.

She screamed when I touched her. It was an unpleasant sound coming from the gorgeous face. "Help," I called out. A Morpheus kid began running our way at the sound of my voice. Why had he not heard her earlier? If I could hear her, why couldn't he? "What's your name?' I asked, trying to distract her as well as keep her conscious. I recognized her satyr, Grover, after Thalia he had been permitted a large and discrete assignment in New York City as a chance to redeem himself. It was clear he once again failed.

"P-p-percy." She said weakly, her eyes locking onto mine.

"Well hello there Percy, welcome to Camp Half-Blood," I said. "Forget your miserable satyr, I will protect you now." I whispered the second part to her. I don't know what had come over me, but I knew Grover wasn't going to cut it in the protection department.

This woman was gorgeous. Every nerve in my body was on edge while looking at her injuries. Hopefully nectar and ambrosia would cure what had happened. This had to be some cruel joke being played out by Aphrodite. I didn't have time for anyone but Kronos. As she lay there it felt like my heart was reaching out to hers. I couldn't do this. I made a mistake by promising to protect her. Immediately, regret filled my body. Hopefully she didn't hear me. The more I looked at her, the more her form called to me. Love at first sight was bullshit made up by lonely people looking for an excuse not to be alone anymore. It wasn't real. I wouldn't let myself get caught up in a romance with a god-ling. My purpose was to serve a titan. The longer I looked at her the more I resented her arrival. I was angry that despite my great work, she was already causing problems. I didn't need anyone anymore.

"What happened?" said Chiron. I hadn't seen him come. I hadn't even heard him.I was consumed in my thoughts. "Oh Percy," He said looking at the girls form with sorrow. "Luke, I will speak to you later. Right now, we have to get this child to the infirmary." He grabbed her out of my arms, and scooped her securely onto his back. He rode off quickly, and I stared at her as she was slowly disappearing.

Grover, in all his glory, had risen to consciousness as she left.

"Where's Percy? Luke w-what happened?" He stuttered looking pale. "D-d did she make it?" The stupid satyr looked like he was going to cry.

"She sustained serious injuries because of you're failure to protect her!" I spat at him. "Like Thalia, you failed a demi-god once again! How could you not realize how dangerous it would be taking her to Camp? Why did you not take any safety precautions?"

Whatever Grover was going to try to say wasn't going to work with me. Grover started to cry. I knew I had been harsh, but rage filled my body. It engulfed any calmness I previously had. He had to know that he messed up. Grover was responsible for this mistake, and his lack of attention to the situation nearly killed the girl. He stood up from the ground. His face was full of remorse and worry.

"I know I failed once, and now I've failed again." He sniffled. "I j-j-just wanted to keep her safe! I can never do a-a-anything right!"

"Grover, crying won't help the situation." I said briskly.

The satyr and I ran the ten minutes to the infirmary and saw campers looking nervous. Many had formed a small crowd around the infirmary. I heard whispers of gossip. Many were curious as to know her parentage. It had been awhile since one of the Big Three had entered the camp. There were some who speculated she was a child of Hermes or Athena.

_She is most definitely not my sister. _I thought to myself.

I noticed the twins poking their heads around the crowd looking for me. More than likely, they were looking for some leadership in this time. They had been working the infirmary early today, so they must know something about Percy's condition.

"Connor, Travis, how is she?" I asked, trying to sound casual. I mocked myself mentally for my concern.

They looked at each other then me, as if they were trying to decide what to say. "She is okay." Connor said. His tone was not confident.

"Define okay."

"She has been administered nectar and ambrosia in high amounts, but Chiron fears that it might not be enough. The minotaur horn potential could have inflicted severe damage given the area of the wound." Travis explained for me.

One of the Morpheus kids- the one that got Chiron piped up. "She will have a scar on her abdomen and Percy has a concussion so she will, hopefully, will be healed by tomorrow. Given they had to drag in half of my siblings, her injuries may be severe." I saw several Morpheus kids heading out of the infirmary, followed lastly by Chiron. He would be the man with answers.

"Chiron what happened?" I asked, walking towards him.

"I am calling an emergency counselor meeting. Counselors, go to the Big House. Everyone else: go to your cabin and stay there." He said with authority. He walked quickly to the Big House.

All the counselors, including myself, were on his tail. Literally. I wanted to go see how Percy was doing. It wasn't an option right now. As the small crowd scattered towards many different paths to get to their cabin, almost no one but myself and Chiron noticed the thunder clouds with no lightning. It was an alarming sight, but that was my doing.

)))(((

"You have a daughter!" Zeus yelled in outrage at Poseidon.

He had broken many things in the throne room. The news had been the last straw to him. He felt betrayed that his brother broke their pact they had made many years ago. Children born of him, Poseidon, or Hades were too powerful. They were a danger to the human world as well as Olympus. It was clear that this girl's sudden appearance and the lighting bolt disappearing were connected. Who else was dauntless enough to challenge the great and powerful Zeus?

Athena and Hera exchanged looks, not knowing what to make of this. Aphrodite was smiling thinking of the destiny this demigod and the son of Hermes shared. They would be key benefactors in one another's lives. However, they were not meant for each other in the end of days. The love goddess knew of Percy's romance with another, and supported it fully. However, to accomplish what must be done, she would have to leave her beloved for a time. It would only be temporary.

"I know, brother," Poseidon said as he attempted to quell Zeus's rage. " I also know of the pact we made, but because of you my little girl don't know who she is, or what to do with her powers." Poseidon spoke in a deathly calm voice. He was protective of his daughter. She was perfect, and would do no harm. She wasn't capable of it. His worn down heart missed the human Sally, but he missed his daughter even more. Though he tried to conceal her from this world, there was nothing that could stop the siren song of her bloodline calling out to danger.

"And my lighting bolt just happens to be missing?" Zeus challenged. "If I find out your girl has it I will send her to the pits of Tartarus." The god king said.

Poseidon's rage reached a new limit as his brother's words hit the air, and the earth started to shake."If you lay a hand on my daughter-"

"She has until midnight of the solstice to return it and if she doesn't let there be war."

And in those few seconds there was a war threat and a breaking of an oath. It could not be stopped. Olympians had begun to argue among themselves if Percy was the thief or not. Aphrodite smirked. She knew the plan that was in place for the demi-god, and knew she was to be trusted fully, but it would take some time for the rest to catch up on this knowledge.

)))(((

Along the short walk to the Big House, who Percy was, and why there was a meeting focused on her. Despite drawing a large monster to Camp, she seemed no different than any other demi-god that arriving for the first time. Any other kid would have been killed attempting to fight that thing. Many would have run. She had tried her best to fight it, trying to keep strangers within the camp safe. It was admirable, but I had no time to develop a hero complex for this girl. If only I could just figure out her parentage. Percy could be a weapon in Kronos's plan to create new order within the world.

My thoughts were interrupted as I walked through the swinging door. As the group of eight took their seats at a long wooden table. There were four chairs that had remained empty for as long as I could remember. For several moments, Chiron said or did anything.

"Times are getting bad," Chiron stated.

"So what? Times have been bad for awhile," Clairsse said. She was the counselor for Ares. Though she was eager for a physical fight, this verbal war was her first priority. She was correct in her statement. There had been a shift in energy long before Percy arrived. Monsters appeared more frequently, more demigods arriving that we could handle, but there were many more that had never arrived to camp.

"Yeh, why is this girl any different?" asked Charles, head of Athena.

"If you'll let me finish," The centaur said. "The lightning bolt is missing and the oracle has prophesied new mission. Perseus will have to bring the bolt back or else there will be a war of the gods. They will destroy Earth if this war occurs."

"That's not too bad" I joked. Secretly, I wanted the Olympians to destroy themselves so my job would be easier, but a feeling of protectiveness rushed inside of me. This girl was paying the consequences of my actions. I needed a scapegoat so my actions would not be traceable. It shouldn't be her, though. "Did the oracle say anything about companions?" I offered. Even if the lightning bolt was returned, the gods would trust Percy, making her the perfect double agent for Kronos.

"The oracle said there being three: one who deceives, one protector, and one who knows no treachery. That was my understanding," Chiron continued on. "My interpretation is her satyr, as well as a child of Hermes. Would you like to volunteer, Luke? Seeing as how you have already met her."

"Sure, where do I sign?" I asked trying another joke to lighten the mood. Some of the counselors actually smiled. Many were on edge with the knowledge of a powerful weapon going missing. It wasn't their job to car about it. This would be an easy mission, seeing as I knew where the bolt was. I just had to string them along to believe that Percy discovered it through hard work, not me just pulling it out of hiding.

"Alright counselors. I will adjourn this meeting if there will be no further discussion." Chiron said. There were few grumblings, but no one spoke up. I saw many angry faces. They were probably irritated by the fact that Percy just waltzed into camp and received a mission. Many of the counselors had been waiting to be called on for some sense of higher purpose. Didn't they realize that they were all just pawns in an elaborate chess game?

As many began to head towards the door, I bolted outside, heading to the infirmary to see her. Everyone looked startled by my sudden leave. I didn't stick around to see what gossip followed. After getting out of the Big House, the humidity engulfed me. It was almost insufferable. I didn't know what was wrong with me, it felt wrong to be far away from her. I was heading quickly in her direction. My own thoughts disgusted me.

_Gain her trust. _Kronos's raspy voice filled my mind. He did not often extend this power over me. _We will indeed use her when the time is right. Win her over to our cause, or you will have failed me. I kill the bastards that fail me. _

I shivered at the thought. I had been given my next mission, as if the last one was not complex enough. How was I supposed to win her over? I could romance her to the point of brainlessness to where she would follow me anywhere, but even that felt revolting. I would figure it out as I went, and the coming mission would be a perfect time to lay out my plan.

Walking into the infirmary, I nearly fell to my knees when I saw her lying so still on the cot. Her small frame was even smaller as she looked more pale than I remembered. Her long chocolate brown hair was laid out beneath her head on the pillow. She was more beautiful than any of Aphrodite. I gazed at her lustfully, wondering how Kronos's plan would work to my benefit. I would not force her to do anything, other than join our side, but if she offered something I would not say no. Despite my plotting, I was still a teenager, and she was a beautiful girl.

Grover was lying in the cot next to her sleeping. I wondered how he tricked the workers into letting him occupy the space. I just sat in the chair next to her cot, deciding quickly to be there when she wakes up. It would be perfect if I was the first to speak to her. I was still gazing at her. My thoughts were filled with what was to come. It would be perfect. The world would be better without the Olympians destroying it on whim. She and I would create a better world together. The tyrannic reign of those before would be coming to an end shortly, and my blood rushed at the thought of it.

There was soft breathing coming from Percy. I shifted forward in my seat. Her eyelids fluttered. Suddenly, I was consumed in beautiful sea green eyes.


End file.
